Chase and the little crush
(Narrator) It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay, Skye rocky and Rubble were playing tag,while oddly Marshall noticed Chase stared at Skye oddly Chase (Mumbling) "Skyes so pretty" Marshall "did you say somein Chase?" Chase "No" Zuma "OMG YOU HAVE A CWUSH ON SKYE YOU HAVE A CWUSH AND SKYE" Chase"Shhhhhh (Covering their mouths) (They went behind a tree) Chase "Ok I do have a crush ok?" (They went to Chase's pup house) Marshall "What are you doing?" FLASHBACK TO SKYE Skye "Chase is so Handsome" She said Under her breath Rocky: "what?" Rubble "SKYE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CHASE!" k Skye:Ok I do ok?!" Rubble "ask Chase out Skye!" Skye "No way,What if Chase doesnt feel the same way?!" BACK TO CHASE Chase "What if Skye doesnt feel the same way! Marshall "Is this Skyes bathing cap?" Zuma "Yeah it is Chase wears it everyday and looks in Skyes mirror and admires his self" Chase (Turning Red) Chase "THATS IT ASK HER ON A DATE!" Chase "Sorry Gotta make plans BYE! AFTER WALKING TO SKYES PUP HOUSE Chase "Skye" Skye "Yes Chase?" Chase "Skye I Li-" Ryder "Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Pups, Ryder needs us! AFTER CLUMSEY MARSHALL COMES IN Chase "Ready for action Ryder sir!" AFTER THE EXPLAINING Chase and Skyes mind "OMG WERE ON A MISSION TOGETHER ON DATE NIGHT!" AFTER THE MISSION! Chase "I Gotta tell Skye!..... "I need help!" Chase "Ryder Ryder Ryder!" Ryder" Yes Chase" Chase" Ive gotta big emergency I need help asking Skye on a date!" Ryder "ok, First lets send Skye to Katies then we will tell Skye when the mission comes shes not needed" Ryder "Skye its your day off go to Katies" Skye "Ok" Ryder "Paw patrol to the lookout!" Pups "Ryder needs us!" Marshall "Look Out!" (Crash) Chase "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Ryder" Chase is on a date with Skye and needs help!" Chase (Blushing) Ryder "Marshall I need you to get some flowers From the flower shop!" Marshall "Im ready for a date date rescue!" Ryder "Rubble I need you to get some meatballs and Spegitti from Mr.Porters Rubble "Rubble on the double!" Ryder "And chase I need you to ask her out!" Chase "These paws uphold the date" "I DONT THINK I CAN DO THIS!" Ryder" Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" AT THE FLOWER SHOP... Marshall "Hello,can i get some flowers half blue half pink?" Clerk "Good Choice" AT MR.PORTERS Rubble "Can I get some meatballs and spaghetti Mr.Porter?" Mr.Porter "Sure Rubble" "What is it for?" Rubble "Chase and Skyes Date" Mr.Porter "Those too are finally dating" Marshall "Rubble Quick put these on the table" (Chase Arrives) Chase "omg This is going to be rough!" Ryder "I know you can do this chase!" AT KATIES... Everest "Hi Skye im here to pick you up" Skye "For what?" Everest "Its a surprise Skye" Everest Mind OMG I HELD IT IN!" WHEN THEY ARRIVE Narrator "carlos and Tracker and the whole Adventure Bay And Jake and Pengiuns and Fuzzy Some worms Chickaleetta Mayor Goodway Alex Porter Mr.Porter Ryder and even some foggy bottom citizens and Mayor Humdinger and the Kitten Bad Crew came! Skye "Oh my he so Handsome" Katie and Cali Arrive Now Chase (Puts down flowers) "Skye, you are the most beautiful pretty pup I know I had a crush on you forever sorry if its been so long but what im trying to say is, Skye will you go out on a date with me? ~Waiting for Rejecion~ Skye "Hm What O- chase i had a crush on you to! Before Chase knows it Hes pinned by Skye and being kissed! After that Chase takes out is megaphone to annouce everybody their on a date Chase " Arff Megaphone! "ATTENTION ADVENTURE BAY! I CHASE FROM THE PAW PATROL IS NOW ON A DATE WITH SKYE I REPEAT ON A DATE WITH SKYE!" Chase keeps blabbering the same thing Skye starts turning red Ryder "Chase way too much (Covers his mouth before he could say it 100 more times) AFTER A DINNER.... Zuma "So those two are a couple now?" (Pup Pup Booige Music Playing) Rocky "Yep And their getting Married soon!" AND THEY LIVED HAPPLEY EVER AFTER or did they? ~Hosts~ Pop Goes The Marshall ~Places Mentioned~ Mr.Porters Resurant the Lookout Katies Vet Chases Pup House Adventure Bay Skyes Pup House The Pup Park ~People~ (Including Pups) Marshall ROcky Zuma Chase Skye Rubble Everest Tracker carlos Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Adventure Bay Citizens Ryder Mayor Humdinger Foggy Bottem Citizens Kitten Bad Crew Katie Cali Fuzzy Worms Alex Porter Mr.Porter Jake Pengiuns Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Chase and skye